


Princess Paige

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [56]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: so I have this prompt about tony and peter are have a 5 years old sweet and shy little girl, paige. one day, while peter is visiting aunt may, tony and paige are playing fake tea party, wearing dresses and tiaras. clint, sam and bucky came and saw tony in tiara and a dress. the three laughs at him, in revenge tony asked Paige to invite them to the tea party.





	Princess Paige

Tony hums and pouts Paige some more ‘tea’. He sets the pot down and smoothes out his skirt. “How is the tea, Princess Paige?” He asks.

Paige giggles and stands, doing a twirl that makes her pink tutu twirl with her. She sits back down. “It’s wonderful, prince daddy!” She giggles happily.

Tony smiles fondly, adjusting his own tiara. “I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself baby.” He pretends to eat a bite of the ‘cake’ the princess made. “Mm, your cake is delicious!”

“As delicious as when Papa makes his cake?” She squeals.

Tony laughs and nods. He wishes Peter were here to hear that, he would melt. “Even better!”

Paige gasps and blushes, taking her own bite. “Mm, it is good!” She says.

Tony is about to say something when he hears Sam burst out laughing. He rolls his eyes and turns, seeing Sam doubled over. Clint is snickering softly, and even Bucky has an amused smile on his face.

“Look at this fool, sitting in a skirt and tiara. Wanna borrow Laura’s lipstick, Stark?” Sam laughs.

Tony smirks evilly. “Look, Princess! More guests!” He smirms at them.

Paige gasps and runs over, grabbing Sam and Bucky by the hands. She drags them over, sitting them down in the tiny plastic chairs. “You too Unca Barton!” She says, bouncing excitedly. She runs over and forces him to sit as well. “I’ll get more cake!” She says and runs off.

Sam glares at Tony. “You’re an evil, evil man.”

Tony snickers. “Don’t laugh at me next time Wilson, and you won’t-“

Paige squeals and places three of her plastic tiaras on each of her new guests’ heads. “Now everyone is ready!”

Tony smirks and takes a fake sip of his tea. “Indeed, Princess Paige.” He says.

Paige climbs into Bucky’s lap, grabbing her cup and forcing him to drink.

Bucky pales and makes sipping sounds, looking at Tony like a deer in headlights.

Tony snickers and snaps a picture, happy with it. He sends it to Peter, captioned:

_You missed it babe. Bucky in a tiara, Sam looks like he’s going to kill me, and Clint can’t figure out how to use her knife and fork for the cake. Wish you were here, xoxo._


End file.
